Worlds Apart
by Fawkes-06
Summary: Hermione and Ron have finally hit it off! But can they survive the curves that life throws at them during year 6, or will they end up "Worlds Apart." Not your typical RW HG fic!MUCH darker and more serious. NOT FLUFFY AT ALL! I hate fluffiness. -.
1. A Romance Discovered

**A/N: **This is the newly updated version of Chapter One. I guess this makes it version 1.2. I made a few minor changes to the text to make the story flow a little more evenly and I fixed the problem with my tenses. I would like to dedicate this newly updated chapter to The Dark One Reborn, and to my Grandfather.  
  
"Worlds Apart"  
  
Chapter One  
A Romance Discovered  
  
Lying there at the burrow, Hermione slowly opens her eyes. She smiles as she again realizes how lucky she is to have such a guy by her side. There beside her lies Ron Weasley. She quietly watches him as he sleeps; his shallow breathing and peaceful look making her all the happier that he is there beside her. She doesn't know exactly how it happened but she is in love. She gave up trying to decipher the perplexities of it 2 weeks earlier as she and Ron shared their first kiss, and then, something more. Suddenly, Ron opens his eyes and grins that goofy, Weasley grin that Hermione has grown to love.  
  
"Good Mornin'," he gasps through a yawn. "Best not let mum see us like this." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are still clueless about their son's newfound romance. They've been so caught up in the Order of the Phoenix lately that they've even abandoned lace-up shoes for flip-flops. Hermione gently leans forward and kisses Ron's forehead then silently gets up and heads out the door and down the creaky steps to Ginny's room. Stealthily, she creeps down the first few steps. She knows she must be careful, any wrong move and the whole household could hear her. Suddenly, Crookshanks curls around Hermione's left leg. "Crookshanks," Hermione whispers, "geroff." But like any cat Crookshanks refuses in her hoity-toity attitude. She continuously rubs on Hermione's leg. "Crookshanks!" Hermione says impatiently in mid step, "get-! off-!" Hermione trips and with a crash comes to a stop 12 steps below on the landing that Fred and George reside on.  
  
She tries to escape but is too late. With a crack Fred and George annoyingly apparate, and obviously wake up the whole house, if they weren't already stirring because of Hermione's spill. "What the-," Fred says as he steps forward.  
  
"What are you doin' up here at 5:30 in the morning, Hermione?" George says while still trying to recover from the rude awakening.  
  
"I was going to the bathroom, if you must know," was the only reply poor Hermione could come up with.  
  
"It's on the first floor," Fred says. "Why were you up there?" he asks pointing at the upstairs, which houses only Ron and the ghoul who howls from the attic.  
  
"Would you believe I lost my way?" Hermione asks.  
  
"Nope!" retort Fred and George in unison . "We know exactly why you're up there," Fred says. "You're up there with Ron."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Hermione says denying, but she can't help blushing.  
  
"We knew it!" George says. At that particular moment, all the rest of the Weasleys were thundering up the stairs to the landing.  
  
"Don't you dare tell your mum and dad!" Hermione begs the twins. But she knows by the looks in their eyes they are going to tell. She gives them one final pleading look, but they still only grin.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Mrs. Weasley says as she reaches the landing. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Oh, we're fine. The twins were just experimenting with a new Weasley Wheezes project." Hermione slyly erupts, leaving the twins dumbfounded. Mrs. Weasley begins to turn red and look as though she is going to scream just as the twins cut in.  
  
"No, mum"  
  
"It wasn't us!"  
  
"Hermione was in Ron's room," George blurts out just as Mrs. Weasley begins to explode. Ron could now be heard walking down the stairs.  
  
"What?" She says, suddenly calming down a little. "George are you trying to say that Hermione and my ickle Ronniekins have-," but she loses her voice.  
  
"He ,he," Ron gives a weak laugh as he finishes descending the stairs and puts his arm around Hermione. "Mum, dad. There's something we've been meaning to tell you. You see-," But he is cut off short.  
  
"OH I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY!" Mrs. Weasley exclaims. "ARTHUR, DID YOU HEAR?"  
  
"Um, yes dear?" Mr. Weasley professes confusedly.

"I just knew it would happen someday," Mrs. Weasley beams down upon the children. "Come down to breakfast everyone. Ron, Hermione I want to hear the whole story." She walks away leaving a stunned Hermione, a happy Ron, and an utterly perplexed set of twins.  
  
"How come we can never get you in trouble," Fred finally utters after the longest silence.  
  
"Just lucky I guess," Ron says as he looks into Hermione's eyes. She doesn't know it, but through the whole ordeal Crookshanks has been weaving through her legs. At this instant she notices and silently thanks her cat for meddling. She and Ron head down the stairs hand in hand, followed by Crookshanks and a still perplexed duo of red-haired fireballs.

**End Notes: **There it is, Chapter One. Now, if you would, please review and continue to read. Also, tell all your friends about this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll also check out "April Fools, Professor Trelawney!". Many of my friends think it is even better than this one. 


	2. The Truth About Hermione

**A/N: **This is the newly updated version of Chapter Two. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Valanthe, who has read and reviewed both my stories and is always there to give pointers. A few minor changes were also made to the text in this chapter and, as it was before, the tenses have been corrected. Enjoy!  
  
"Worlds Apart"  
  
Chapter 2  
The Truth About Hermione  
  
Although it has only been 2 days since the awkward, yet relieving, honesty that was Ron and Hermione's confession it seems that everyone and their brother knows. Even McGonagall, who has sent out the letters for next year's students, seems to know, as she wrote little reminders at the bottom of Ron and Hermione's parchment.  
  
_"Prefects are reminded that there is to be no 'hanky panky' in the hallways during nightly patrol hours."  
_  
Both Hermione and Ron got a kick out of this, as they already knew there would be no "hanky panky" for a while yet, at least no more than there already had been. They were perfectly content with where they were.  
  
"I still don't believe that old prune used the words hanky panky," says Fred at breakfast the next day as he reads Ron's letter for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Everyone know it's called the 'hippity dippity' now," replies George who immediately has to dodge flying bacon from several directions after his comment. "What," he says, acting surprised. "I can't deny the truth. So little bro, any hippity or hanky yet?" George continues on.  
  
"GEORGE!" shout Ron, Hermione, and Molly all at the same time. The bacon doesn't miss its mark again. Neither does Mrs. Weasley's well-aimed cooking utensil. Ron and Hermione are both blushing profusely at George's question, almost giving away the fact that they have done something. But, amidst the laughter, both at George's situation and his comment, it is overlooked.  
  
"LOOS LIKE RON ISN'T THE ONLY ONE GETTING BANGED NOW!" Fred wails. With that it is all over.  
  
_"Petrificus Totalis!" _scream both Arthur and Molly at the same time, simultaneously hitting both twins.  
  
"That should do for awhile," says Arthur returning to the _Daily Prophet _indignantly. "Why looky here," he utters. "Turns out the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be a Professor Delacour. That's Funny, sounds French."  
  
"WHAT!" scream both Hermione and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Fleur is going to be our teacher! How terrible! She knows nothing about, well, anything, really," Hermione says in a whiny voice.  
  
"Fleur Delacour. Professor Delacour," Ron says dreamily. "Fleur is my teacher. OW!" At this moment Ron is hit hard over the head by the same cooking utensil that ultimately lead to the twins' downfall.  
  
"Hi, remember me? Hermione...YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she screams loudly as Ron cowers in a corner.  
  
"I was just- thinking about how much of a –heh- coincidence it is that the one Harry beat in the Triwizard tournament is going to teach him to defend himself-heh heh-," Ron tries to cover in a weak voice. He smiles a meek, uncertain Weasley smile and Hermione once again melts.  
  
"Oh all right I forgive you," she says and kisses him on the cheek. "Oh, if you'll excuse me," Hermione says hurriedly as she ran from the table holding her mouth. From a distance it is heard that she is losing all her breakfast into the Weasley's toilet.  
  
As she returned Mrs. Weasley asks her, "Are you alright dear?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just ate too much." Molly looks suspiciously at Hermione as she sits back at the table holding her stomach. "Great breakfast by the way, while it lasted."  
  
Deep inside Mrs. Weasley knows Hermione is hiding something. She hopes and prays it isn't what she thinks. It can't be. It has only been two weeks since they got together! But then again, in the wizarding world, the younger a girl is, the shorter they last. Hermione was sixteen. Molly figured, _'She'll only be this way three months if I'm right.' _But she secretly prays that it won't happen this soon. After all, a baby could ruin both their futures forever. After everyone left the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley secretly sends an owl to Hermione's mother, preparing her for the worst. Molly would confront Hermione later. For now, Molly could only entertain one thought, _'A baby. A baby. Another Weasley in the world. What would it look like?' _Molly knows she is getting ahead of herself but she is both scared and excited at the same time. _'It would be nice to have the pitter pattering around again,'_ Molly thinks. _'But how will everyone take this news?'_ Good question, for sure. But for now, Molly will keep everything to herself. No need in scaring everybody just yet. It isn't the right time.  
  
**End Notes: **Please read and review this chapter, if you haven't already. 


	3. I'll Be There For You

**A/N: **This is beginning to get old. Once again, newly fixed text and tenses. This chapter is dedicated to The Spaz because she rocks. Go read her story "Werewolves Are Not In Vain". For the disclaimer to this and all of my other stories see my Biography page.  
  
"Worlds Apart"  
  
Chapter 3  
I'll Be There For You  
  
Later the same day, Hermione sits on the edge of Ron's bed completely lost in thought. "I'm pregnant," she says to no one but herself. "How could this happen to me?" She suddenly sees everything she has worked so hard for going down the tubes. What will her parents say? How will she keep up with school? How will Ron react to the fact that he will soon be a father? Yes, there is no doubt in her mind she will keep the baby, but she doesn't know the first thing about being a parent, and she is pretty sure you can't learn it in a book. A million thoughts swirl in her head. She doesn't know what to do. How on earth is she going to tell anyone, it's just such a hard thing to say? Just as Hermione thinks of maybe hiring an airplane to write it in the sky while she caught a train to who knows where Mrs. Weasley walks into the room. There is no mistaking the look on her face. She knows. Hermione bursts into tears.  
  
"Shh, I know, dear," Molly says consolingly, wrapping her arms gently around Hermione to fully embrace her. "It'll be O.K."  
  
"NO IT WON'T!" screams Hermione in between sobs. But she quickly becomes quieter. She doesn't want anyone to hear. "I'm sixteen and pregnant. How the hell is that O.K.?"

"You'll make it through this Hermione," Mrs. Weasley says. "I'm going to help you. I've already sent an owl straight to your parents."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?" roars Hermione again, now totally unable to control her hysterical wailing and tears. "OH THAT'S GREAT!" she adds with sarcasm.  
  
"I only thought it would be easier for you if I told them," Molly says, trying to rectify the sending of the letter. "I was looking out for you, dear." She suddenly switches gears, and becomes happy. "Now on another note," she continues, "You're having my son's baby! That's good, I suppose."  
  
"What's good about it?" Hermione says, wiping her eyes and trying to choke back the tears. "I'll never be anything now. My grades will slip. I won't get to work at the Ministry of Magic or anything like that. I threw away the best thing I had going for me for one night of hot, steamy, passionate, se-"  
  
"Stop right there, missy," Molly says, quickly cutting Hermione off, "way too much information."  
With that both sit silently for several minutes Molly comforting Hermione, who has finally stopped crying. Molly wonders what the next few years will be like for her son and Hermione. She worries how Ron will react to his being a father. She fears he may not take it well and that he will abandon Hermione. She hopes that won't be the case. A few more minutes after that, Mrs. Weasley looks Hermione straight in the eye and says, "You know if you ever need anything, I'll be here for you. Anything at all, babysitting, advice, a sleeping potion for the little brute, all you have to do is ask."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione says. "I don't know where I'd be without you and your support.  
  
"Call me Molly dear, Or Grandma!" She added cheerfully almost too cheerfully, as Hermione gave her a severe sideways glance. "I must admit I am very happy that soon I will hear the pitter patter of little feet again. I should dare say it'll only be 2 months and a couple weeks now."  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione squeals. "What do you mean?"  
"A witch at your age's pregnancy only lasts 3 months dear. Didn't you know?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione whispers. And it had a dual meaning, both to Molly's comment and the fact that Ron just walked through the door.  
  
**End Notes: **I know, a cliffhanger. I'm so evil. But hey, the next chapter is there for the taking, so go ahead and read it. I hope you are enjoying the story, and reviewing ::glares:: Ha! Just kidding! No seriously, review now! 


	4. Ron's Reaction

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, text and tenses, you know the drill. This Capter is dedicated to Amelie Rae Lanhoss because she rocks and reviews everything I do. Go read her story, "Eulogizing Memoirs". It's so good you won't be able to stop. I laughed, I cried, I danced for joy. It's really good, go read! But first read this one. I don't want to lose you to my own advertising.  
  
"Worlds Apart"  
  
Chapter 4  
Ron's Reaction  
  
Ron stands stock still in the doorway to his bedroom. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did he hear his mother and Hermione talking about how she is going to have a baby? A million thoughts race through Ron's head ranging from _'Oh Shit' _to _'It can't be true,' _to _'I can't be a father!' _After what seems like forever Mrs. Wealsley finally speaks. "Ron, honey, how much did you hear exactly?"  
  
Ron stands for another few moments and finally mumbles "Enough," just before he collapses to the floor.  
  
While he is sleeping he has a dream, more a nightmare really. He is back at school, carrying a baby to Potions class. During class the baby cries and he loses 2,000 points for Gryffindor because Snape has to put a silencing charm on it. Then, the dream flashes to graduation. They have just called his name to receive his diploma. As he walks forward he hears a bloodcurdling scream. He has to turn around and check on his child while everyone stares at him. Then he sees himself 22, unemployed, living off money Fred and George lend him from their joke shop. He is in a room at the Hog's Head with Hermione, who is trying to calm the screaming toddler. She is unemployed too. He looks at her sorrowful, yet hardened face and thinks to himself, _'I destroyed three lives by making one stupid decision, mine, Hermione's, and this child's.'  
  
_Suddenly Ron awakens. Hermione and Molly were standing over him. "Are you Okay, honey?" Hermione asks.  
  
_'Hell No!'_ Ron thinks. _'How could I be Okay? I'm gonna be 16 with a baby! We ruined our lives.' _But the only thing he says is "I'm fine." He gets up with much difficulty and slinks out of the room. "Don't follow me," he adds. "I need time." With that he heads down the stairs.  
  
He hits the step on which he stood when he first told his parents about he and Hermione and a tear falls from his eye. "I ruined our lives," he whispers. He continues down the stairs and exits into the family room. There he stands and stares at the couch. _'This is where we shared our first kiss,' _he thinks. _'If I would've known...,' _but his thought trails off. There is no way he could've known. And now, because of one simple mistake he will have to face a lifetime of shame, and mediocrity. No one has ever had a baby while still in Hogwarts. How will his classmates look at he and Hermione? How will the professors take it? _'There's no way in hell that we can have this baby,' _He thinks to himself. _'No way in hell.'  
  
_He continues outside and sits down in the field where he and his brother's always practiced Quidditch as children. He looks at his surrounding and down on the Burrow, its roof slanting dangerously and the top half of the house swaying in the light breeze _'There goes the rest of my childhood,_' he thinks as he sits there recalling the many times Fred and George had beaten bludgers toward his nose and shouted "Be careful Ickle Ronniekins! You'll break your little nosie!" He sits and cries for what seems like hours. The fear of the absolute finality of a child on his life closes fully around him and for the first time in his life Ron Weasley felt utterly and hopelessly alone.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
Hermione had paced the house ever since she heard Ron walk outside. _'I couldn't have expected any other reaction but that,'_ she thinks to herself. _'What did you think Hermione? He would be perfectly fine with it and embrace the idea of a child? You can't even do that yourself!'  
  
_"MOLLY!" she screams and Mrs. Weasley comes running into the room.  
  
"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks sweetly.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! I need to go see Ron."  
  
"You're right dear," Molly replies. "It is time."  
  
With that said they march up the hill to the clearing where Ron still sits, speechless. He hears the footsteps behind him but does nothing to run away. His mother is right behind him now, he can feel it.  
  
"Ron, you've got to talk now, it's been three hours, tell us how you feel." But Ron feels that didn't even deserve an answer. "It's obvious isn't it?" he finally says.

"True," Molly replies. "But you must say something." Then Hermione steps in.  
  
"Ron, I know this is a shock, but we can get through this! A baby should be nothing compared to what happened in the Department of Mysteries! Compared to that we should have an okay time with this! I mean, your Mom's going to help us out a lot; my parents are, surprisingly, okay with the whole thing and want to help too. Hell' I'm sure even Harry will help us while we're at school. We'll be f-"  
  
"You're not keeping it," Ron blurts out.  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione shrieks. After the effects of Ron's last sentence sink in she cries out, "I HAVE TO KEEP IT! THIS IS A HUMAN LIFE RON!"

"Not yet it isn't. We'll go to a muggle hospital and you'll get an abortion."  
  
"NO I WON'T"  
  
"Then you can raise it yourself!" Ron gets up and runs from the field. He goes into the house, gets his broom, and takes off, uncertain of where he is going. Hermione and Molly stand, stunned. They are rooted to those spots as they see Ron become an indistinguishable speck in the sky. After he is gone Hermione sobs uncontrollably into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, while Mrs. Weasley fears for Hermione and her future child. _'What the hell will happen next?' _Mrs. Wealsey wonders as she rubs Hermione's shoulders.  
  
**End Notes: **Please review this chapter. I think you're going to love this next one. It is very long by my standards. I can't write long chapters usually. I just hate fluff. But I took my time on this one, as it is very important to the story. Please continue on!


	5. Voldemort's Plan

Chapter 5  
Voldemort's Plan  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
Diagon Alley was deserted. It always was around midnight. The last shop to close, Quality Quidditch Supplies, locked its doors hours ago and the Leaky Cauldron closed its bar at eleven. Who knew that a dark plot was about to unfold at this usually bustling and happy place? The last glimmer of a candle was seen going out in the far reaches of Diagon Alley, probably at Gringott's. It was eerily dark now, even for midnight. The half moon couldn't even penetrate the darkness. It was almost as if it knew not to disturb this place at this moment. No movements could be discerned from the darkness and shadow. But a sound was heard, the swish of a cloak hem on the flagstone street. Then another swish. Then another.

Three shadowy figures could now been seen through the darkness, one tall and slender, one short and chunky, and the other of average height and skinny. They stood outside a shop, peering in through its display window. What it is they were trying to see in this light wasn't evident, but something pleased one of them. The taller figure lets out a quiet but bone- chilling laugh as he walked silently, almost gliding along, to the door at the front of the shop. The others follow suit. "What pleases you so, my master?" The skinny one said. The voice was that of a woman, and it had a slightly unhinged and insane tone to it. "Not even Harry Potter can defeat me this time. Not with this new plan," whispered the tall figure. Though he spoke only in a whisper his voice was cold and high. "I only wish I knew what was in that prophecy! It would seal the deal for sure. I would know his weakness and then..." his voice trailed off. You could almost feel the paper-thin lips curling into a maniacal grin. "I must say, my Lord," sniveled the short, squat man, "this may be your best plot ever." "May be?" drawled the tall, cloaked figure, "Oh, it is, Wormtail, it is. Shall we begin?" "Oh, please, master! I can't wait to get that insolent brat back for smashing the prophecy! Killing his godfather wasn't enough, I need to see him die as well." "Then let us set my plan in motion shall we? _Lumos!" _A small light then appeared at the tip of a wand. Lord Voldemort held the wand high, and moved it over some peeling gold letters that spelled

**"Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C."**

Lord Voldemort walked up to the door and smiled _"Alohamora!" _he said and a small click echoed through Diagon Alley. One after the other the three perpetrators entered the quiet, dusty front room of the shop. The fat one called Wormtail and the woman flanked out and headed for the back, lighting their wands as to not make a racket by running into something. Lord Voldemort waited. He perched himself atop the solitary spindly chair. He continued to wait, noting the thousands of boxes piled high to the ceiling, wondering which one it is...

Wormtail finally returned ten minutes later, little puffs of dust rising around his feet as he padded along towards Voldemort. "I found nothing, my Lord," he said.

"Wormtail, you disappoint me," said Lord Voldemort, his eyes glowing red. "I have no choice but to punish you."

"Not again!" squeaked Wormtail as he bared himself, preparing for the blow. "Cruc-"But he was stopped short. A man's scream could be heard from somewhere in the upper floor. There was a small scramble in which many grunts and missed curses flew every which way. Finally a woman's voice rang above the small din in one word _"Imobulas!" _

"Good," said Voldemort, a smile curling once again around his lips. "_Accio Ollivander!" _A withered old man came flying towards him followed closely by the woman. "Excellent work, Bellatrix. Your are proving much more worth than Wormtail. The fat man's head hung low at this comment.

"I apologize for being a disgrace, my Lord."

"Not now Wortail," drawled Voldemort right before he muttered a counter curse. A old man fell to the floor and began to catch his breath.

"Tom Riddle," he gasped out staring at Voldemort who let out an evil hiss at the sound of the name.

"I am not Tom Riddle, I am the Dark Lord Voldemort and you will aid me." Voldemort hissed, his eyes glowing redder by the moment. "And that brings me to why I am here." He stated calmly, perching upon the spindly chair again. It made him look oddly feminine when he crossed his legs (Sorry, couldn't resist the comment, I just got this picture in my head...). "Do you remember my wand, Mr. Ollivander?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Riddle. ("Hiss" by Voldemort) Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew and Phoenix feather."

"Correct. Well, I'm sad to say I need a new one. I'm afraid I've rather, lost my liking for this one," He stated twirling the wand in his fingers.

"And why is that?"

"I can't seem to do what I want to with it anymore," He replied

"What? Kill people?" sneered Mr. Ollivander. He was being quite brave for his dire situation.

"Not people in general, Mr. Ollivander. One in particular."

"Even with a new wand you won't be able to kill Harry Potter, Voldemort."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME!" screamed Bellatrix "_CRUCIO!" _Screams of pain filled the room as Mr. Ollivander was sent writhing around in the air, Bellatrix and Voldemort's laughs intermingled to create the eeriest sound, like an ill Phoenix's song mixed with a person who knows nothing about music trying to play a piccolo.

"Had enough yet?" said Voldemort as he made Bellatrix stop, sending Mr. Ollivander crashing to the floor.

"Yes, please stop!" Ollivander stopped to catched his breath yet again and continued. "But I'm afraid, sir, that I can't give you a new wand until that one is destroyed"  
  
"Very well then, Wormtail," He tossed his wand to Wormtail who used his silver hand fashioned by Voldemort himself to crush it into a fine powder. Only the Phoenix feather remained intact. _"Incendio" _Voldemort sent flames toward the feather. They engulfed it and reduced it to nothing within the matter of a second. "You have no choice but to help me now."

"Oh, but I do Mr. Riddle"

"Damn you old man! Bellatrix!

"_Imperio!" _Ollivander fell under her spell immediately. "Find my master a wand, now!" With a nod and a blank stare Mr. Ollivander began to pull several boxes, zombie-like, from the numerous shelves. He brought them back to Voldemort.

"Mahogany and dragon heartstrings. Twelve inches. Great for charms." Ollivander said in a monotonous voice. Voldemort gave it a small wave and it was snatched from him quickly with a "NO!" "Here try this one Sequioa and Phoenix feather. nie and one half inches, very rare. Do try, come on! NOPE!"....  
  
ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER  
  
"Dogwood and unicorn hair. Eight inches. Good for transfiguration...NO! NO! NO!"

"Damn it, old man! We must have tried every wand in the store!"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Riddle." "LORD VOLDEMORT! SAY IT WITH ME VOL- DE- MORT!"

"Yes, _sir_" replied Ollivander. "Hmm...and why not? We could try it." The old man walked away muttering to himself while Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Wormtail exchanged sideways glances. Mr. Ollivander made his way to the faded purple cushion in the window and picked up the wand lying there.

"The oldest wand in the shop! The first I ever made myself. Black Maple and Pheonix feather. Fourteen-and-one-quarter inches. Great for powerful magic. Only to be used by great wizards."

"And that would be me," snapped Voldemort and he snatched the wandindignantly from Ollivander's hand. The warmth in his fingertips was unmistakeable. This was the one. He shot several sparks up into the air, then conjured a dark mark all within a second.

"Excellent," said the still brainwashed Ollivander. Bellatrix finally muttered the counter curse and Ollivander blinked several times in succession and glance at the wand in Voldemort's hand. "Oh, no!" He said. "What have I done! You've got _the _wand! Gracious me what have I done!"

"You've just helped me to defeat the boy who lived, Mr. Ollivander," said Voldemort. He let out a loud, piercing, high, cold laugh. "Oh but that's where you're wrong, Mr. Riddle," Voldemort's grip on his new wand tightened. "You see, I just helped Harry Potter to defeat you! Priori Incantatem won't be able to save you this time! Harry Potter is simply too powerful to be defeated by the likes of you. You've just made yourself very vulnerable be destroying the one defense you had! And soon YOU WILL BE GONE FOREVER" Ollivander looked oddly and utterly embazoned with bravery and arrogance. He would never admit it, but Voldemort actually got a twinge of doubt from Ollivander's last staement.

"SHUT UP OLLIVANDER!"

"THE BOY WHO LIVED SHALL DEFEAT THE DARK LORD ONCE AND FOR ALL"

"So be it then, Ollivander. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Harry suddenly awoke with searing pain in his scar. Voldemort had just killed someone...he knew it. His clock read 1:43 A.M. He rubbed his eyes and place his glasses on his face. 'I need to write to Sirius about this,' He thought. The rain pattered hard outside his window. 'Hate to be out there tonight,' he thought. He walked across the room to his desk, pulled out a quill and parchment, and began to write.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_ Thought I'd let you know my scar hurt again. Scan the Prophet for me tomorrow and tell me if there are and suspicious deaths. I have a bad feeling._

_ Love,_

_Harry_

Harry had placed the letter in an envelope and put it on Hedwig's leg. "This is for Sirius, okay?" The bird gave him a reproachful look. Then Harry remembered and his stomach hit the floor. "Right," he said. "Sorry, girl."

Hedwig hooted cosolingly as Harry flopped down on his bed. _Tap._ A tear trickled down his face as he recalled his last memories of Sirius._Tap._ 'I'm going to kill that bitch,' He thought. _Tap._ 'Bellatrix LeStrange will die for what she did. _Tap._ And what the-' "-Hell is that tapping?" His thought change to words as he looked to his left and saw a very disgruntled, and very wet Ron Weasley hovering outside his bedroom window.


End file.
